Piper’s Tale of Billie
by Moonlight4ever
Summary: This is another rewritten part of the series finale, ‘Forever Charmed.’ This is an alternative scene in the series finale where Wyatt and Chris discover and learn who Billie is and where Piper is not that forgiving towards Billie


**Title**: Piper's Tale of Billie

**Author**: Moonlight

**E-mail**: I don't own the show or any charmed characters.

**Rating**: G or PG

**Category:** General Spoilers: Series Finale 'Forever Charmed.

**Summary:** This is another re-written part of the series finale, 'Forever Charmed.' This is an alternative scene in the series finale where Wyatt and Chris discover and learn who Billie is and where Piper is not that forgiving towards Billie.

**Warnings:** There is quite a lot of Billie bashing in this story. So people who like her character, be warned.

**Author's note:** I wrote this alternative scene because personally I think Wyatt and Chris should have had more interaction with the family. They should have shown their reaction towards Billie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom…are you here?" Wyatt called out from the conservatory and waited for her reply.

Chris and Wyatt watched as their mom, both aunts, grams, and some unknown young blond girl entered the conservatory.

"Where is mom….I mean grandma?" their mom asked as she walked towards them.

"She wanted to stay behind and talk with grandpa," Wyatt replied.

"Well that better be that's all they are doing," grams said in serious tone.

Wyatt and Chris smile a little at that statement and so did their mom. "So what did you find out?"

"Grandpa said someone…some man picked up little Wyatt yesterday around 5:00 p.m.," Chris answered.

"What! What man?" aunt Phoebe asked.

"We don't know…." Chris answered regretfully.

"It was Dumain…." the young blond girl that neither Chris nor Wyatt knew answered the question.

"He brought Wyatt to Christy and me….he told us that we needed Wyatt….." She added with guilty tone.

"Why?" Aunt Paige asked with suspicion in her voice.

The girl chose not to answer aunt Paige's question and remained mute on her spot.

"Of course," their mom said slowly with sudden realization in her voice and she walked towards the girl. Everybody else remained on their spot and watched as Piper stood in front of her looking at her with so much anger and hate that shocked everyone.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"You used him didn't you? You needed the Charmed power to summon the Hollow, so you used Wyatt didn't you?" Piper asked in angry tone.

"Yes," the blond girl finally admitted as she looked at Piper.

As soon as the word left her mouth, to everyone's disbelief and surprise, Piper slapped her on the face so hard that probably left marks on her pale cheek.

"And just to think that you couldn't sink any lower….." Piper said with anger and hate.

"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige cried out at the same time and rushed to where Piper was standing, hoping to stop other assaults on the young witch.

"Oh my…" was all grams said.

Meanwhile, Chris and Wyatt were stunned on the spot. They couldn't believe their eyes. Their mom actually slapped some blonde girl! And it looked like she was still extremely pissed and wanted to go at her again. 'wow…that's not something you see everyday…' they both thought at the same time.

"You used my son! How could you? He is only three!" Piper all but screamed at Billie and attempted to leap at her once more to attack, but was stopped by both Phoebe and Paige as they both held her.

"We didn't have choice!" the girl cried desperately.

"Piper! Calm down. You need to focus here…." Paige said, trying to clam her older sister.

"No! You don't understand! They used my Son! Then they stole his powers!" Piper said angrily. "Were you going to kill him? Were you?" Piper demanded from the girl.. "Let me go! I'll kill her! " She screamed and struggled against her sisters.

Seeing how upset and heartbroken their mom sounded, Chris and Wyatt immediately rushed to her side.

"Mom….it's okay…..little Wyatt is fine…..and Wyatt here is fine as well…" Chris said softly, trying to sooth his mom.

Piper looked up to see her grown up sons looking at with so much concern and love for her. Her eyes filled up with tears and she held back a sob.

She reached out to caress Wyatt's face. "Oh….Wyatt…….Wyatt…." was all she could say. They could have killed her son…..

"Mom….it's okay. I am okay. Don't worry…." Wyatt said gently.

Chris meanwhile glared at Billie with anger and hate who, just stood there silently, looking distressed. Who the hell was she? He wondered. For now, all he knew was that she was the cause of his mom's pain, anger and hate.

"Wait….if Wyatt lost his powers then how did he get back to dad's safe?" Phoebe suddenly asked after processing all the facts of information.

"Oh., I can answer that," Wyatt answered and everyone looked at him. "It was Chris...he orbed me!" he added with a smile.

Everyone in the room was surprised to learn that little Chris finally came into his powers and they turn to look at Chris who just nodded to confirm.

Piper's eyes soften and she went to Chris. "Oh Chris…..my wonderful and brave Chris…..you saved him again…. " she whispered as she looked at him with adoration and admiration.

"Again?" Wyatt asked confusingly and looked at Chris for explanation.

"Not now…." Chris replied shortly and looked at Wyatt, hoping he wouldn't press him for more details.

Wyatt nodded his head, silently agreeing to let the question go….for now….

Piper turned to his older son once more. "Oh, Wyatt, your brother loves you so much. The things he had done for you………..he loves you very much," she said softly.

"Mom!" Chris said with little embarrassment.

Wyatt just smiled at her and looked at Chris who looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I know that mom. I love him too," he said softly and Piper smiled.

"Piper, we need to decide what our next move is," Grams called out as she looked in the direction of Billie.

"I don't trust her!" Piper said as she glared at Billie.

"Look I told you guys how sorry I am for everything that I have done! I am trying to do the right thing. Please believe me!" Billie pleaded.

Everyone in the room looked like they wanted to believe and trust her, all except for Piper, Chris and Wyatt.

"Mom, who is she?" Chris asked as he looked at Billie.

"Wait…you guys don't know her?" How can that be?" Paige asked Chris and Wyatt with confusion.

"Mom?" Chris asked again ignoring Paige's question.

"It's quite an interesting tale….." Piper said in sarcastic voice.

"Piper…." Phoebe said with little warning in her voice.

Piper turned to her and said, "What? My Sons want to know who Billie is and so I am going to tell them…."

She didn't give anybody else in the room a chance to protest her decision and turned her attention back to her sons, who stood there patiently, waiting for her explanation.

'Maybe we should all sit down for this….it is a long story," Piper suggested and sat on one of chairs and motioned Chris and Wyatt to sit on the chairs next to her.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but we faked our deaths and took over different identities. So we were finally free from all the demon fighting," Piper began.

"Yeah, we remember hearing about that one," Wyatt said and Chris nodded in agreement.

"Well that whole new identities for us didn't last for long. And before we knew it, we were back to where we started….." she said with a small smile and continued.

"During that time, we came across a new witch….actually we didn't know who she was at all. All we saw was some young, blond chick kicking some demons' asses wearing sunglasses and one of those slutty clothes….."

"Piper, may be you shouldn't….." Phoebe interrupted her older sister.

Piper turned to her and sweetly said, "Phoebe please…. it's rude to interrupt. Now let me tell the story,"

She turned back to her sons and smiled. "Now where was I?"

"Uh….the slutty clothes…." Chris weakly replied and Wyatt glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders to say 'what?'

"Oh yes….well to move on, that girl was Billie. Later on we found out that she was a witch and was fighting demons as well. So we all decided to take her under our wings. You know teach her how to do spells, how to make potions, how to handle her increasing powers and so on. She was actually a very fast learner….." Piper trailed off as she looked at Billie.

"Really?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, who would have thought right? Piper murmured and Chris and Wyatt smiled.

"Anyway, later on we discover that Billie had a younger sister named Christy, who was kidnapped by some demons. So Billie vowed to get her sister back and we supported her completely even though sometimes, she made poor decisions that compromised lives…."

"That's not fair. You too would have done anything in your power if it were one of your sisters!" Billie protested in the middle.

"You are not allowed to speak! I am the one who is talking!" Piper snapped at her to shut her up.

"After some time later, she found her sister, all grown up and raised by the demons that kidnapped her. There was something really off about Christy the moment we met her, so I already had my doubts about her from the beginning. But Billie was so happy, and Phoebe and Paige seemed to believe and trust her. So I completely ignore all of my instincts. And do you know what I do instead?" Piper asked rhetorical question.

"I let them stay at the Manor. I cook for them and feed them. I make cookies for them! And what they do? They both stab us all in the back the moment they first get their chance!" she cried out.

Chris and Wyatt looked at their mom with surprise and little confusion.

"See Christy and Billie are the Ultimate Powers chosen to kill us. They are the one we need to fight and vanquish. So it is them against us…" Piper explained finally letting the cat out of the bag.

"Oh," Chris and Wyatt both said in realization. Well it made sense now…..

"And they are the reason why the Angel of Destiny took Leo….you father away…"Piper said sadly.

"Oh mom…." Chris said and reached out take her hands into his.

"I miss him and you boys miss him so much. Wyatt…. he used to ask me where Daddy is and I couldn't explain….I didn't know what to tell him. So instead of answering his question, I would hug him tightly and tell him it's going to be okay. He doesn't ask me that question anymore…..because…..because he knows, I don't know how, but he knows that it makes me sad….."Piper whispered.

"It's okay mom. It'll be alright….." Chris said softly, trying to provide comfort to their mom.

"What did they do? I mean turn on you guys?" Wyatt asked as he looked at Billie.

Piper bitterly gave a small laugh. "Well Christy and Billie came to conclusion that we deserved to be killed because we were nothing but bunch of selfish witches who cared about nothing else….."

"What? Selfish you guys? After all that you had done! After what you guys sacrificed? That's crazy!" Chris said with disbelief.

"Yeah, see Billie didn't think she was being selfish when she wanted to find her lost sister at any cost. But they both think it is selfish of me to want your father back safely and live normal life, selfish of Phoebe to find her true love and share a girl that she saw in her vision, and selfish of Paige to truly discover who she really is and how to balance her witch life and normal life. Isn't that right Billie? That's why you send us in dreamland right? So you could decide how good you two were while we were nothing but selfish people wanting those things right?" Piper asked as she looked at Billie.

Billie refused to answer or argue Piper's question.

"So they cast a spell on us and used that to turn everyone in the magical community against us...by making everyone believe we were the bad guys. Then they both took over our home…..this manor…..forcing us to hide in the underworld with nowhere else to go…." Piper said.

"What is she doing here now?" Chris asked angrily. From everything he had heard and learned so far, he really just wanted to beat the crap out of her. He glanced at Wyatt and from the look on his face, he probably was thinking of the same thing. 'God…only if Wyatt had his powers…' he thought wishfully.

"She wants to help us. She realized that she made a huge mistake." Phoebe said.

'And you guys believe that?" Wyatt asked scoffing.

"Look I was wrong. I admit it. Christy and Dumain twisted everything around. I didn't know! Now I just want to help…."Billie pleaded once more.

Chris and Wyatt ignored her and turn their attention back to their mom. "Mom do you believe her?" Wyatt asked.

"Look we need to get back your powers and she did give us some useful information. Everybody else seemed to believe her. So I guess I am going to have to let her help us," Piper said. "But I want you to promise me something…both of you…." She added in serious tone.

"Anything mom…." Chris said.

"If she is leading us into the trap, and something goes wrong, I want you both to promise me that you'll see to that she gets what she deserves. I don't care how you guys do it….just promise me that you will make her regret the day she decided to cross us….." Piper demanded.

Chris and Wyatt were stunned. Her mom was asking them to take revenge……

"Well? Promise me that you will figure out a way and make her pay!" Piper said.

"We promise mom…." Chris said. "Yeah, we promise…. Wyatt repeated.

"Yeah, we got it. She pulls any stunt, and we'll give her hell…..you can count on it….." Chris added.

"That's all I ask" Piper said with satisfaction. "Okay people let's move. We got some work to do," she declared as she got up from the chair and formed a plan to defeat the Triad and Christy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Okay people, I have given you Billie getting slapped, given you Piper going crazy on her, and given you Wyatt and Chris's reactions towards her. What more possibly could you want in a story? So please let me know if you enjoy reading it and please review it….


End file.
